Love Letters
by Flamingoetsalsa
Summary: A-Z; 26 Letters; 26 Words; All of which describe the unique relationship that is Noah/Katie
1. A is for Amour

**A/N: I couldn't help myself. I needed to write another story and I saw this kind of thing done on a different story in a different category. I think it's a kind of cool idea. The chapters will be shortish, maybe longer if I get inspired for the word I'm doing. :)**

XxXxX

A is for Amour

"...And for your journal entry today I want you to answer a question," Mr. Bivens said as he paced in front of the class. Noah waited a bit impatient, his pencil tapping on his paper. He usually enjoyed English a lot, but he could live without writing. "What is love?" A few murmurs and giggles broke out from Noah's classmates while he just curled his lip in disgust. "Alright everyone, calm down and get to work. You've got five minutes."

Noah gazed around him for a few seconds, observing his classmates scribbling away at the paper almost madly as if they couldn't get down their answers fast enough, as if they were running a marathon and were striving to be number 1. Noah looked down at his own blank paper and for once in his entire life, he had no answer to this question.

Noah had never experienced love, so how could Mr. Bivens possibly expect him to know anything about it? He tapped his pencil against his paper seething a bit. This wasn't an intelligent matter, it was a stupid opinionated question. Noah _hated_ these types of questions. He was more of a facts-prove-everything kind of guy.

"Three minutes!" The warning made Noah struggle to come up with some kind of answer. Without anything else to write he wrote:

_Love is a silly emotion that people claim to 'feel' when they meet someone who just coincidentally shares the same interests with them. Love is nothing more than a silly excuse to be social with someone of the opposite gender and nothing more. _

Noah set his pencil down, completely satisfied with his answer. Now that he was finished he took his time and let his eyes wander around the room and just before he went to reading a book, he made eye contact with someone.

A girl with black hair that hung loosely around her shoulders and who had beautiful brown eyes and who smiled at him.

"Alright pass your papers forward!" Mr. Bivens called from the front of the room. While Noah blindly handed his paper forward and collected papers from behind him, he couldn't help but keep his eyes on the girl across the room. The same girl who had been on Total Drama with him and who had annoyed him to no end, yet, who had just moved to his high school and had seemed...different. Who was in most of his classes, classes that did require a brain, and who seemed to be a really nice person.

Something inside of Noah changed as he finally tore his eyes off of her. His stomach tightened just a bit and his heart seemed to skip a beat or two, he felt a weird heat rising in his cheeks and he wanted to grin like an idiot.

None of which he could even begin to understand-until of course, it dawned on him. He couldn't change the answer of his paper, but in his mind his answer had definitely changed.

_Love is...Katie. _


	2. B is for Banter

B is for Banter

After Katie and Noah shared that little moment it was only fate that they ended up to be English partners for the semester, which meant they would be spending plenty of time together. Granted, it was to be spent editing English essays and poems, but it still counted as time spent together, right?

Their first meeting was right after school, on the bleachers, which gave them privacy. It also made Katie nervous beyond belief. She'd never really been around Noah at all since the end of the Total Drama series, so she didn't know what it would be like. I mean they both had been in some way famous, and the minimal amount of time they did spend together was spent...arguing.

Behind the scenes Katie and Noah had gotten quite verbal with each other over all sorts of things, although no one, but these two, had known about it of course. They would sit and argue with each other about trivial issues such as the most recent episode of Total Drama Action or deeper issues like politics. Katie would be a liar if she said she didn't enjoy it; it enabled her to show a side of herself that people rarely saw-the intelligent, level-headed girl that most certainly could hold her own in a verbal argument with the pompous bookworm himself.

"We meet again Katie," Noah said, smirking as he joined Katie near the top of the bleachers.

"I see we've lost our dour attitude, for the most part at least," Katie commented as Noah sat down beside her.

"No need to adulterate the situation by trying to be witty," Noah remarked.

"So I take it, that we're back to our usual banter sessions then?" Katie asked as the two switched papers.

"I'd be insulted if we didn't," Noah answered as he and Katie exchanged amused glances with each other.

* * *

**This is still them working to becoming a couple, but...**

**SPOILER: They become a couple officially next chapter or letter.**

**Thanks for your reviews and support! :) They're very much appreciated! **


	3. C is for Cliché

C is for Cliché

He hated to go for the stereotypical belief of love. He hated the statement 'opposites attract.' because in his mind, it wasn't even possible. If they were opposites then they couldn't possibly find anything in common. There was nothing to base a relationship off in the first place.

He had vowed to himself that he would fall in love with a girl who was like him in a lot of ways to ensure that they had enough in common, instead of pulling a Courtney-Duncan-like relationship.

He would _not_ fall for something as cliché as the belief that opposites attract.

However as he gazed into Katie's dark brown eyes and their hands intertwined he couldn't help but feel that maybe, just maybe, clichés weren't all that bad.


	4. D is for Distraction

D is for Distraction

Noah in a million years never thought he would find himself in this position. Sitting across from his teacher about to discuss the test he failed. _FAILED!_

"Well, normally I'd just let you get the F, but seeing as it's you," His teacher said. She looked up at him expectantly. "Tell me Noah, was there anything that kept you from focusing on this test?"

_Noah thought about it for a moment and an image of himself watching Katie across the room appeared in his mind._ He blinked.

"No, can't say there was," He said.

"Any distractions while you were studying?" She inquired.

_An image flashed in Noah's mind of his and Katie's 'study' session. It definitely could be counted as studying, except it had nothing to do with chemistry._

"None that I can remember," Noah admitted. His teacher sighed, staring at him expectantly.

"Are you absolutely sure?" She inquired. "Because if there were and it is valid, I can have you retake the test." Noah thought about it for a moment. Part of him was saying that he deserved the grade he got, but another part of him was driven crazy by the fact he had failed.

"Well...now that you mention it...," Noah trailed off hoping he could successfully convey this lie. "My parents were having a pretty loud argument and...I guess I wasn't all too focused and at first I thought it wouldn't do much, but the test...," Noah stopped glancing up at his teacher to see that she had the most sympathetic look on her face.

"Oh Noah, I'm so sorry," She said. "How about tomorrow after school you come in and retake the test, alright?" Noah nodded, standing up and leaving quickly. Once outside he found Katie leaning against the bank of lockers desperately trying not to laugh.

"What?" Noah demanded.

"First you fail a test and then you're lying to your teachers, my my aren't we getting quite brash," Katie commented.

"I wouldn't have needed to lie if I had passed the test and I could have successfully aced this test as usual if I didn't have such a beautiful distraction," Noah explained. Katie beamed taking his hand in hers.

"Hopefully tonight you'll get some actual studying in," Katie said.

"I wouldn't count on it," Noah whispered as both him and Katie exchanging mischievous grins.


	5. E is for Eternal

E is for Eternal

Katie wondered sometimes what it was that made her love Noah. Many people actually questioned out loud her own thoughts. What really did make her fall for the bookworm?

She was sweet and kind and he could care less about a person's feelings. She laughed and smiled all the time, but she was lucky if she ever got Noah to even crack a smirk. Katie was smart, but Noah was a genius, everyone knew it.

Sometimes the questions and the opposing personalities honestly made her doubt the relationship she had with Noah, but on the other hand...

There was the fact that Noah always held her hand no matter where they were...even if it was in front of teachers or a group of adults he was trying to impress. He didn't mind the fact that she had her dimwitted moments and would always beg for help on her Calculus homework. He seemed forever patient with her.

"Forever," Katie whispered to herself. She smiled as she lay back on her bed staring up at the ceiling realizing that while she and Noah had many conflicting differences between them, there was one important thing they shared.

Neither loved the way life threw changes at them. Both of them sought the sea of chaos to find that one island that sat peacefully in the middle of it all. They wanted that one constant, they _needed_ it. And for both of them, they knew that they were each other's constant. No matter what, they would be forever.

People could point out their differences, their mistakes, their victories. The most important word being 'their'.

As long as they had each other, every difference, mistake, or victory was nonexistent.

"Why do I love him?" Katie said out loud. "Because our love...is eternal."


	6. F is for Fight

F is for Fight

"You're a such know-it-all!" Katie snapped.

"Well, you're an over-eager, bubbly, pink loving freak!" Noah retorted. Katie gasped, horrified.

"Take it back!" Katie growled. Noah scoffed at her.

"Not a chance sweetheart," Noah replied and Katie yelled in annoyance.

"Why do you have to be so...ugh!"

"Nice vocabulary," Noah commented sarcastically.

"No one asked for your opinion!" Katie crossed her arms and glared at him. "Besides, it was an expression of annoyance, it doesn't need to have big words in it!"

"Any sentence should always contain some form of proof of intelligence," Noah snapped back.

"Why do you have to make everything have intelligence to it?" Katie demanded.

"Because intelligence is the stepping stones for our life! We live and feed off of intelligence and without intelligence we are nowhere!" Noah ranted. Katie felt the corners of her mouth twitch, but she made sure she didn't laugh.

"Oh really?" She asked. She smirked as Noah prepared to rant even further, congratulating herself on getting him to fall right into her trap.

"Of course! Without intelligence where do you think our society would be? I mean, we'd be just like idiots in the States! If intelligence didn't exist we'd all have died, because intelligence allows us to build further on our scientific and mathematical structures and-" He was cut off suddenly by Katie who pressed her lips against his. She pulled away after a few seconds and laughed at the stunned look on Noah's face.

"And we would never know what draws certain people to others," Katie mused ruffling Noah's hair affectionately. He, however, was still speechless. Katie giggled as she grabbed his hand in hers and started to lead him away from the library and closer to the mall. "See! Not all fights are bad."


End file.
